Séjour au ski
by laetitia66
Summary: L'équipe part ensemble en vacance, mais leur séjour au ski ne va pas être de tout repos.


L'équipe SG-1 avait obtenu deux semaines de vacances au retour d'une mission particulièrement difficile où Jack et Sam avaient été les plus torturés. Ils étaient tous les quatre épuisés aussi bien physiquement que moralement, aussi ils avaient décidé de partir ensemble dans un endroit calme où ils pourraient se détendre.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un chalet à la montagne, à quelques kilomètres d'une montagne blanchie par la neige qui la recouvrait. Ils avaient loué des skies et avaient fait des prévisions pour tout leur séjour.

Le matin du troisième jour, Sam se leva la dernière et de bonne humeur, la veille Daniel avait râlé à cause des "Monsieur et des "Mon colonel" ainsi que des "Carter", il avait donc été décidé que les deux militaires s'appelleraient par leur prénom pour toute la durée du séjour. Elle s'habilla avant de rejoindre les autres.

- "Salut" Lança-t-elle au trois hommes qui déjeunaient tranquillement.

- "Salut Sam" Répondit Daniel.

- "Bien dormi?" Demanda Jack en souriant alors que Teal'c lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire bonjour.

- "Comme un bébé" Dit Sam en piquant la tartine que Daniel venait de se faire.

- "Hey !" S'exclama-t-il.

- "Ah Daniel ne commencez pas à râler de bon matin, faites-vous en une autre et voilà" Dit Jack pour aider Sam comme à son habitude.

- "Mouai... Vous protégez toujours Sam même en vacances" Marmonna Daniel pour lui-même mais tout le monde l'entendit.

- "Pardon?" Questionna Jack en se tournant vers son ami alors que Sam rougissait.

- "Rien rien" Répondit Daniel précipitamment en finissant de préparer sa tartine.

- "Ah je me disais aussi" Déclara Jack en lui piquant à son tour la tartine.

- "Mais ! Roo laissez tomber, Teal'c vous me passez les croissants s'il vous plait" Demanda Daniel désespéré.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la scène qu'elle venait de voir, les chamailleries de son colonel et de Daniel la mettaient toujours de bonne humeur.

- "Alors que fait-on aujourd'hui?" Demanda Sam.

- "Et bien on pourrait aller skier, nous n'avons toujours pas pu les essayer" Proposa Jack.

- "Bonne idée" Répliqua Sam "Daniel, Teal'c ça vous dit?".

- "Bien que je ne sache pas encore faire cela, je veux bien essayer" Déclara Teal'c.

- "Alors allons-y" Dit Daniel "Mais je vous préviens je ne suis pas très doué moi".

- "Non sans blague ?" Dit Jack ironiquement "On ne s'en serait jamais douté Dany Boy".

- "Ah Jack ne commencez pas à vous moquer hein".

Jack ainsi que Teal'c montaient afin de s'habiller plus chaudement pour sortir skier.

- "Allez Daniel, ça va aller" Lança Sam en souriant avant de quitter elle aussi la cuisine afin de terminer de se préparer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après que Sam eut rangée la cuisine et après une nouvelle chamaillerie de Jack et Daniel, ils quittèrent le chalet afin de se rendre sur les pistes. Jack, Daniel et Sam avaient décidé de se remettre à niveau et Teal'c devait apprendre les bases. Jack se chargea d'aider Teal'c pendant que Sam aidait Daniel.

Ils avaient passé la matinée à s'entraîner. Teal'c skiait comme si ça faisait des années qu'il pratiquait ce sport et Daniel arrivait à skier avec un peu plus d'aise. Avant d'aller déjeuner, Jack et Sam eurent envie de descendre une piste, ils choisirent celle où il y avait le moins de monde et arrivèrent très vite en bas.

Après avoir repris des forces autour d'un bon repas, les quatre amis s'amusèrent à descendre toutes les pistes. Jack et Sam furent pris d'un fou rire en voyant Daniel se débattre avec le tire fesse. Il réussit finalement à se dégager lorsque le tire fesse emporta avec lui une partie de la combinaison de l'archéologue. Cette scène fut filmée par Sam alors que Jack s'était écroulé de rire. Ce fut donc Teal'c qui aida l'archéologue à se rendre dans une boutique pour racheter une nouvelle combinaison. Lorsque les deux hommes ressortirent, ils trouvèrent Jack et Sam en train de visionner la vidéo en riant encore.

Ils rentrèrent au chalet et prirent les uns après les autres une douche bien chaude. Jack et Sam préparaient le dîner en rigolant, racontant des anecdotes de leurs précédents séjours au ski.

- "Vous savez ce que vous voulez faire demain?" Demanda Jack alors qu'ils étaient à table.

- "Et bien maintenant que Daniel et Teal'c sont plus à l'aise sur des skis on pourrait essayer le hors-piste" Proposa Sam.

- "Tant qu'il n'y a pas de tire fesse ça me va" Déclara Daniel faisant rire Jack et Sam.

- "Teal'c ?" Demanda Jack en regardant le jaffa.

- "Ça me va O'neill".

- "Parfait, alors demain nous ferons du hors-piste".

Après avoir tout rangé, chacun alla se coucher, fatigué par la journée qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Il était 8h30 du matin quand les quatre amis étaient prêts à skier, ils avaient demandé un guide pour éviter tous problèmes et ils étaient prêts à descendre. Chacun avait un sac à dos avec le nécessaire en cas de problème.

- "Prêt ?" Leur demanda leur guide, Mr Thomas.

- "Prêt" Répondirent-ils tous.

- "Alors c'est parti"

Ils descendirent une bonne partie de la matinée avant de faire une pause. Ils allaient repartir quand un bruit n'annonçant rien de bon retentit à quelques kilomètres d'eux. En levant la tête, une avalanche se déclencha à cause d'une explosion.

- "Il faut fuir !" S'écria le guide qui commença à descendre.

- "Teal'c, Daniel descendez vers la droite, il faut se dégager de l'avalanche !" Cria Jack aux deux autres qui obéirent rapidement.

- "Allons vers la gauche" Dit Sam en partant suivi de Jack.

L'avalanche prit de la vitesse et se rapprocha d'eux très vite. Soudain, Jack vit la seule chose qui leur permettrait de leur sauver la vie, il montra à Sam l'entrée d'une grotte où ils s'engouffrèrent juste à temps.

Le bruit assourdissant de l'avalanche se calma quelques minutes plus tard. La neige bouchait complètement l'entrée à présent, mais Jack et Sam allaient bien.

- "L'espace est suffisamment grand pour qu'on est de l'oxygène pour environ 8h" Déclara Sam inquiète.

- "Cela ira Sam, je suis sûr que Daniel, Teal'c et le guide s'en sont sortis, ils vont prévenir les secours qui vont nous retrouver très rapidement. Ceux sont des gars entraînés donc tout ira bien" Rassura Jack en la serrant dans ses bras.

Jack avait eu peur pour Sam et à présent il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de la toucher pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien en vie. Sam ne disait rien mais elle aussi avait eu peur pour Jack et son contact la rassurait.

- "Heureusement nous avons nos sacs, ça nous permettra de tenir" Dit Sam en récapitulant tout ce que son sac contenait avant d'en faire de même avec celui de Jack.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à attendre, ils avaient déplié le seul sac de couchage qu'ils avaient afin de s'asseoir dessus. Jack avait fait le tour de la grotte afin de voir ce qu'ils pourraient utiliser et Sam avait établi la liste de la nourriture qu'ils avaient.

- "Allez Sam, je suis sûr que Daniel et Teal'c vont nous retrouver" Tenta Jack pour la rassurer.

Mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient plus Sam paraissait triste, Jack compris alors qu'elle repensait à leur dernière mission où ils avaient failli y rester, ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin.

- "Sam, ne pensez plus à notre dernière mission" Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle "C'est vous faire du mal pour rien".

- "Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher" Répondit-elle alors qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue "Ce goa'uld vous a torturé devant moi et je ne pouvais rien faire pour vous aider".

Jack ne put rien répondre à cela, à la place il lui releva le menton afin de plonger son regard dans le sien. Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

Mais Sam en voulait plus, elle passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Jack et se colla contre lui, le baiser devint plus passionné, puis sauvage avant de redevenir doux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, les derniers évènements ainsi que les dernières paroles firent s'envoler toutes les barrières et ils partagèrent un tendre moment rempli d'amour.

Enlacés dans le sac de couchage, Jack et Sam écoutaient la respiration de l'autre.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" Demanda Sam inquiète.

- "Comment ça?" Questionna Jack qui ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait.

- "Pour la loi" Répondit-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

- "Je m'en occupe" Dit-il content de voir qu'elle avait toujours espoir qu'on vienne les sauver "Dès que nous serons rentrés à la base j'irais voir Hammond, je lui poserai un ultimatum, nous deux ou ma démission".

- "Tu crois qu'ils vont nous retrouver bientôt?" Demanda Sam.

- "Je ne sais pas, pourquoi?" Répondit Jack intrigué par l'étincelle malicieuse qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard de sa compagne.

- "Parce que ça m'ennuierai de les accueillir dans cette tenue" Dit-elle en souriant.

Jack regarda leurs affaires, éparpillées autour d'eux et eux dans le sac de couchage, avant d'éclater de rire suivi de Sam.

- "Tu as raison, il vaut mieux nous rhabiller" Déclara-t-il après s'être calmé.

Ils remirent leurs vêtements avant de prendre une barre de céréales chacun.

Cela faisait maintenant 5h qu'ils étaient bloqués dans cette grotte, ils essayaient d'entendre les secours mais il n'y avait pas d'autres bruits que ceux qu'ils faisaient. Soudain, ils entendirent un hélicoptère, puis quelques minutes après des gens parler. Ils se mirent à crier espérant que ça aiderait les secours à les localiser. Après une trentaine de minutes, ils virent apparaître les secours qui avaient réussi à creuser jusqu'à eux. Ils furent vite dégagés et ramenés en bas de la montagne.

- "Merci beaucoup" S'exclama Sam en serrant la main du chef des secouristes.

- "Oui merci" Dit Jack qui se trouvait juste derrière Sam.

- "Je vous en prie, c'est mon travail" Répliqua le secouriste en souriant.

- "Vous savez ce qui a provoqué cette avalanche?" demanda Jack.

- "Oui" Répondit-il avant de voir que son équipe devait repartir "Mais je dois vous laisser, on nous appelle pour une autre urgence, vos amis sont au courant de tout, je leur laisse le soin de tout vous expliquer".

- "Bien".

Le chef des secouristes repartit avec ses hommes alors que Daniel et Teal'c s'approchaient d'eux rapidement.

- "ça va ? Vous n'avez rien?" Demanda Daniel essoufflé.

- "On va bien Daniel, et vous rien de cassé ?" répondit Jack.

- "Non O'neill, nous avons réussi à nous éloigner suffisamment pour que l'avalanche passe à côté de nous mais le guide est tombé et s'est cassé la jambe" Expliqua Teal'c.

- "Lorsque la première équipe de secours est arrivée le guide leur a expliqué qu'il connaissait très bien cette partie de la montagne et que ses indications pourraient aider à vous trouver plus vite" Continua Daniel.

- "La seconde équipe est arrivée pour vous chercher et Mr Thomas leur a indiqué l'emplacement d'une grotte, il a pensé que vous aviez peut-être pu vous abriter là-bas" Termina Teal'c.

- "Et il avait raison, il faudra qu'on aille le remercier" Dit Jack.

- "On voulait aider à vous chercher mais on nous a dit qu'on gênerait trop alors nous sommes allés aider à arrêter les personnes qui ont déclenché cette avalanche" Expliqua Daniel.

- "Vous les avez trouvé? Non parce que j'aimerai leur dire deux mots" Dit Jack en colère.

- "Cela va être difficile ça" Lança Daniel en souriant.

- "Pourquoi?" Demanda Sam.

- "Parce qu'ils sont encore inconscients, Teal'c n'ont plus n'a pas apprécié ce qui s'est passé du coup il les a assommé. Il s'agissait de jeunes qui voulaient juste s'amuser d'après leur dire" Dit Daniel.

- "S'amuser !" S'écrièrent Jack et Sam en même temps.

- "Et oui, ils voulaient s'amuser, alors ils ont balancé quelques pétards seulement vu l'emplacement, ça a créé une avalanche" Annonça Daniel.

Jack et Sam ne purent rien répondre à cela.

La nuit commençait à tomber et les quatre amis rentrèrent au chalet. Jack et Sam partirent prendre une douche, à deux, ce que Daniel remarqua. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Daniel demanda ce qui s'était passé dans la grotte et les deux amoureux décidèrent d'avouer leur relation à leurs amis.

Les vacances continuèrent plus calmement pour l'équipe, ils décidèrent de rester sur les pistes dorénavant. Ils partagèrent leur journée entre les descentes à ski, les promenades et la luge. Ils visitèrent le zoo qui se trouvait à proximité des pistes et achetèrent des souvenirs pour eux ainsi que pour Janet, Cassandra et le général Hammond. Sam en prie également pour son neveu et sa nièce.

La veille de leur départ, ils firent une soirée projection avec les photos et vidéos qu'ils avaient prises. Ils revirent les débuts de Teal'c sur des skis mais surtout le combat de Daniel avec le tire fesse - vidéo qui relança le fou rire de Jack et Sam - ainsi que toutes les photos de leurs soirées au coin du feu, des descentes de piste de Jack et Sam, des différentes visites qu'ils avaient fait et encore beaucoup d'autres photos souvenirs.

Chacun monta se coucher tôt car ils avaient de la route à faire le lendemain. Sam et Jack partageaient le même lit à présent, ils ne voulaient plus se quitter.

Au petit matin, chacun prie un bon petit déjeuner et se prépara. Une fois tout le monde prêt et le chalet rangé, ils montèrent en voiture. Jack était derrière le volant et Sam a ses côtés, laissant Daniel et Teal'c derrière.

Ils passèrent dire un dernier au revoir à Mr Thomas qui avait pu quitter l'hôpital avant de prendre la route pour rentrer chez eux.

Ils arrivèrent à Colorado Springs 12h plus tard, chacun avait pris le volant, malgré les réticences de Jack à confier sa voiture à Daniel. Jack déposa Daniel chez lui, celui-ci proposa à Teal'c de rester chez lui jusqu'au lendemain, ils iraient à la base ensemble, ce que le jaffa accepta avec plaisir. Puis, Jack prit la direction de chez lui, ne désirant pas se séparer de sa belle.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter et allèrent se coucher rapidement, fatigués par leur voyage.

Le lendemain, arrivés à la base ils allèrent directement voir le général, Jack posa son ultimatum au général qui lui donna une dérogation qu'il conservait dans son tiroir

-" J'attendais le jour où vous vous décideriez" Déclara le général en souriant "Major, votre père a envoyé un message pendant vos vacances".

- "Il va bien? Demanda Sam inquiète.

- "Oui oui, en fait il devrait arriver dans une heure" Répondit le général en souriant un peu plus en voyant son second blêmir.

- "Dans une heure?" Répéta le colonel.

- "Jack ce n'est que mon père tu le connais voyons" Dit Sam.

- "Bin oui justement, je le connais, et je ne pense pas qu'il sera ravi" Lança Jack.

- "Détrompez-vous colonel, c'est lui qui a demandé cette dérogation pour vous deux, avec mon soutien bien évidement" Répliqua le général.

- "Ah" Répondit Jack abasourdi.

- "Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai du travail" congédia le général.

Jack et Sam se rendirent au labo de la jeune femme où Daniel et Teal'c les attendaient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils eurent la surprise de trouver Janet également.

- "Salut Janet" Salua Sam ravie de revoir sa meilleure amie.

- "Bonjour Sam, bonjour mon colonel ! Alors les nouvelles sont bonnes ?" Demanda Janet avec un grand sourire.

- "Comment?" Commença Jack avant de se tourner vers son ami "Daniel !".

- "Bin quoi ce n'était pas censé être un secret !" S'exclama Daniel en souriant.

- "Non c'est vrai" Répliqua Jack "Doc j'ai une vidéo très intéressante et très drôle de notre ami Daniel à vous montrer.

- "Jack !" S'écria Daniel alors que Sam éclatait de rire.

- "Pour répondre à votre question Janet" Dit Sam après s'être calmée "Oui les nouvelles sont très bonnes, nous avons une dérogation".

- "Merveilleux" S'écria Janet ravie "Bon je dois retourner à l'infirmerie, colonel je veux bien voir cette vidéo si drôle".

- "Pas de soucis doc" Répondit Jack en souriant alors que Daniel et Teal'c suivirent la jeune femme.

- "Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton père ait demandé cette dérogation pour nous" Lança Jack.

- "C'est vrai que c'est surréaliste mais je suis quand même contente qu'il l'ait fait" Répondit Sam en passant ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami pour se coller à lui.

- "C'est vrai" Dit Jack avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils n'entendirent même pas l'alarme de la base signalant une arrivée et encore moins le raclement de gorge de Jacob Carter à la porte du labo. Il donna des coups à la porte pour signaler sa présence.

- "Papa !" S'exclama Sam en sortant des bras de Jack "Je suis contente de te voir".

Elle serra son père dans ses bras.

- "Jacob" Salua Jack.

- "Bonjour Jack ! Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin lancés" Répliqua Jacob en lui serrant la main.

- "Oui et bien c'est une longue histoire" Dit Jack en souriant.

Jack et Sam se mirent à raconter leurs vacances mais surtout leur aventure avec l'avalanche.

- "Et bien, vous n'avez pas eu des vacances de tout repos je dois dire" Lança Jacob surpris par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- "Non c'est vrai, enfin c'est surtout l'une des journées de nos vacances qui n'a pas été de tout repos, sinon ça allait, on a bien rigolé grâce à Daniel" Répliqua Jack.

Jacob repartit le soir même, une mission imprévue l'obligeant à repartir auprès des siens, mais cette fois Jacob savait que tout irait bien pour Sam.

Jack et Sam emménagèrent ensemble, Sam préféra vendre sa maison pour partager celle de Jack qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Ils décidèrent de se marier six mois plus tard en présence de leurs amis et de leurs familles.

Fin


End file.
